


Lalonde Pissing Contest

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Incest, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Roxy have been hooking up, and have planned another tryst to satisfy their libidos and indulge their favorite fetish - watersports, and in particular drinking each others' pee. For some extra fun, they decide to have a contest, where they show up with full bladders and relieve themselves into bottles, to see who can pee more. The winner gets to have the first orgasm, and savor drinking the other girl's pee while she gets eaten out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lalonde Pissing Contest

Roxy grunted and stopped her stride, pressing her legs together for a moment until the pang of pressure from her bladder subsided. _God damn_ , she really had to piss. Fortunately it wouldn't be too much longer before she got to relieve herself - not that she minded the wait, in this case. Finding a friend who had the same fetish as her, and who was willing to participate in it with her, had been pretty amazing. She'd been pretty horny all afternoon, and by now she was having a bit of trouble telling how much of the sensation in her crotch was from her bladder and how much was from her arousal. 

Before proceeding, Roxy peered around the corner to make sure that no one was there. She was pretty worried about anyone finding out about what she was up to - and especially about _who_ she was up to it with. Roxy still hadn't quite sorted out how to feel about banging her ecto-daughter, and she would be horrified if anyone found out. 

Seeing no one there, Roxy moved on down the hallway, keeping her thighs pressed together a bit. Her mind drifted to thinking about Rose. Meeting her at first was certainly quite a shock, as they both got over their preconceptions about their alternate-universe teen mothers. But it turned out to be something they could bond over, and they became close. And then they ended up becoming _closer_ \- it seemed like it should be wrong, but it felt so very right. In retrospect, Roxy mused, it wasn't too surprising that they'd be pretty similar, and would end up finding each other pretty attractive. And it also wasn't terribly surprising that ectobiology had resulted in them having the same fetish.

Roxy hurried over to the planned bedroom, and gently opened the door. She looked inside to see Rose already there, leaning against the edge of the bed and reading a book. Upon hearing the door open, Rose looked up with a smile. "Well hello, Miss Lalonde. You're certainly looking lovely today." 

"Well hello, Miss Lalonde, yourself!" Roxy said, rolling her eyes and locking the door. She then turned back to Rose and looked her up and down. Rose was wearing her white squiddle shirt and a short pink skirt. Roxy couldn't help but giggle as she realized just how similar that was to what she was wearing herself - her white mutant cat shirt and a slightly brighter pink skirt. "And you're lookin' pretty good yourself! I guess we had the same idea with outfits, huh?"

"Yes, quite a coincidence" Rose responded, putting down her book and smiling. "Or perhaps not? Maybe our ectobiological relation causes us to subconsciously make similar clothing choices. Perhaps I should take notes..." Roxy cut her off with a groan. Rose chuckled and continued, "Of course, I suppose it doesn't really matter if they'll be removed soon enough anyway?" 

"Yeah, whatever," Roxy shuffled over to the bed. "Anyway let's get going with this, I gotta take a hell of a piss!" 

"I as well," Rose responded. "Well, I'm all set up, we're just waiting for you." She hiked up her skirt a bit, revealing that she'd already removed her panties. Flashing a seductive smile at Roxy, she leaned back against the bed with her legs apart, showing off her vulva.

"Damn girl, I'm deffo lookin' forward to getting in on that!" Roxy smirked. She quickly reached under her own skirt and pulled down her pink thong underwear. She stepped out of the garment and tossed it onto the bed. 

Rose smiled and poked at the underwear after it landed. "You do always wear sexy things, m'dear," she said with a smile. "I might have to confiscate these later on... Perhaps finger myself through them this evening?"

"Sure, why not," Roxy responded nonchalantly, though the thought certainly gave her another surge of arousal. She shuffled over to the bed and leaned against it with her legs apart in a similar position as Rose. "So let's get started then?"

"Of course," Rose replied, uncaptchaloguing two identical plastic bottles. She said they were originally Gatorade bottles, though with the labels removed it didn't really matter. What was important was that they had a wide neck so they were easy to pee into, and they were large enough to hold even the biggest bladderful of urine. Roxy had long had a fascination with peeing into bottles and other containers, and even found it shamefully arousing to take a taste. So she had been pretty much floored when Rose had revealed she had done the exact same thing. Of course, they had quickly worked their mutual interest into the 'game' they were about to do.

Roxy snatched one of the bottles from Rose, and positioned it under her crotch. She pressed the lip of the bottle up against her vulva, surrounding her clit and urethra. Rose did the same, and the two of them admired each other for a moment, each enjoying the sight of the other mostly clothed but with a bottle between their legs instead of panties. Then Roxy looked up at Rose for confirmation, and Rose gave a small, sly smile in response and nodded slightly. 

Roxy didn't hesitate in releasing, letting a strong stream start to spray into her bottle. She sighed happily, finally getting her relief after holding so long. And at the same time, she heard a splatter from her ecto-daughter's bottle. Roxy looked over at Rose's crotch as both of their bottles started to fill with pale yellow liquid, and she could tell Rose was doing the same with her. 

They watched each other in silence, the only sound coming from their flowing pee as they relieved themselves. At first there was just a hiss as both streams of urine sprayed against the plastic insides of the bottles. Roxy watched as the level of liquid in Rose's bottle increased fairly swiftly. She couldn't quite see her own, but she assumed it was filling up similarly. Then the sound from Rose's bottle changed as Rose shifted slightly and her pee stream started to spray down into the liquid already there. Not to be outdone, Roxy shifted her own position to get a satisfying splatter herself.

Rose and Roxy continued watching each other spray pee into their respective bottles. Roxy felt like her stream would be pretty much endless, as she peed and peed out so much of the liquid she'd drank and her bladder still felt full. She thought she would have won their little contest easily, but Rose seemed to be peeing just as much. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Roxy's bladder emptied, and the last drops of her pee trickled out. Right around the same time, Rose finished up and moved the bottle away from her crotch. 

Roxy pulled down her skirt and held up her bottle proudly - it was filled up quite a bit, and was pretty heavy. Rose did the same, and they looked at each other to compare. "Well, what do you know, it appears my bladder was fuller. I suppose I win this round of urination, dearest mother," Rose said with a cheeky grin.

"Aww, man, really?" Roxy held her bottle up to Rose's, and sure enough saw that Rose had another half-inch of liquid in hers. "Maaan! I had to piss so much there, thought I was gonna win."

"Well, I had to pee quite a bit myself," Rose smiled. She held her bottle out towards Roxy. "So that means you need to drink up, dear."

"Oh noes, such an awful, terrible shame," Roxy said with a giggle as the two exchanged bottles. Drinking her own pee had always been a pretty incredible turn-on for her, but drinking Rose's was something else. And fortunately Rose agreed - so the first few times they had done something like this, they slurped down their partner's bottles and proceeded to fuck each other silly. But then Rose had gotten one of her devious ideas to make it a game. If Roxy had won, she'd have gotten to savor Rose's urine while being eaten out by the girl, a combination that always led to an amazing orgasm.

But Rose had won, so instead she got the privilege of being orally pleasured by Roxy while she drank. But before that, Roxy needed to deal with the bottle of Rose's piss in her hands. Not that she minded - watching Rose fill the container with pale yellow urine a moment ago had made her ache with arousal, and she could barely wait to take a taste. Rose smiled warmly and slid herself over to wrap an arm around Roxy's shoulder and cuddled up to her. Roxy licked her lips and leaned against Rose as she lifted the bottle to her mouth. She took a long sip, letting the warm liquid flow over her tongue. The pee had a bit of an acrid taste, but it was one that Roxy was plenty used to. And the two of them made sure to keep themselves well-hydrated when they did this, so their urine wasn't too strong anyway.

"Mmm, you enjoying that?" Rose teased as she nuzzled against Roxy's face. She tried to sound calm and collected, as usual, but Roxy could hear the eagerness and arousal in her voice. 

"Oh, I'm totes enjoyin' myself here, babe!" Roxy chuckled and planted a kiss on Rose's cheek. "And you sound like you are too, for that matter."

"Yes, I suppose we could say it's a Lalonde family trait for urination to make one's vagina naturally lubricated," Rose responded with a smile. She then lifted the bottle she was holding, and took a small sip of Roxy's pee. "Mmm... Yes, that's definitely generating some additional fluids. Which could be helping your tongue glide around, if you had finished your drink." 

"Pffft," Roxy rolled her eyes. "Patience is a virtue, Rosey. Didn't weird-other-universe-older-me teach you that?" 

"Perhaps," Rose responded. "Though I would argue I was quite patient in waiting for our rendezvous before emptying my bladder or masturbating furiously. Or doing both at once." 

"Pffffft!" Roxy rolled her eyes again, though now she had a nice mental image in her mind. She leaned in and gave Rose a kiss on the lips, and Rose kissed back - Roxy could taste her own pee on Rose's tongue. Then Roxy pulled away and went back to the bottle. She closed her eyes and chugged the still-warm liquid, moaning with arousal. Roxy restrained herself from rutting against the bed, but she did slide herself into Rose's arms and nestle against her breasts as she drank.

"Mmmm, this is lovely," Rose mumbled, cuddling Roxy closely while the girl drank her pee. Soon enough Roxy finished the bottle, and tossed it aside. Rose released her hold, and Roxy slid herself down to her knees on the carpet. Rose propped herself up on the edge of the bed with her legs apart, showing off her glistening slit. She gave a knowing grin and then took another sip of Roxy's bottle of pee. "I must say I have been looking forward to having you lick my nether regions while I sample what came out of yours," Rose said with a satisfied sigh. 

"Yeah, well, I've been totes lookin' forward to this too! I wanna make you gush like a fountain," Roxy said, then leaned in to give Rose a kiss just below the clit. She followed it up with a long lick up her labia, collecting some of Rose's fluids. Rose moaned lustily and brought a hand down to run through Roxy's hair. Roxy pulled back a bit and giggled. "And you're pretty delish, damn." 

"Mmm, like usual, I'm sure," Rose replied, struggling to maintain her composure. Roxy looked up to see Rose sip at her bottle again, before moaning loudly and starting to press against the back of Roxy's head. Roxy chuckled and nuzzled her face against Rose's crotch, and started to run her tongue over the girl's vulva. Her licking got a quick response, as Rose pressed her crotch into Roxy's face with a long, low groan. "Oh... oh god, I need this so bad."

Roxy smiled to herself and closed her eyes as she ate out the other Lalonde. There wasn't very much that got her as worked up as getting Rose so horny she couldn't maintain her calm but snarky persona. She could feel Rose holding her head tightly in place, which only made the situation hotter. Roxy couldn't help but slip a hand between her own legs, teasing at herself as she licked up and down Rose's labia and clit. She brought her other hand up to Rose's crotch, rubbing gently at Rose's slit for a moment before starting to poke inside. Rose was sopping wet, and Roxy's fingers slid into her easily, prompting a low, long moan from the girl.

"Unghhh... The only downside to our little game... Is that I can't pee all over you while you do this..." Rose said in between gasps and moans. She loved to tell Roxy about her fantasies of what they could do together, especially when she got this hot and bothered. "Mmmph... Well I think... You're gonna need to lick my pussy again next time I gotta piss..." Rose's talk had its intended effect, as Roxy rubbed herself a bit harder from a newfound surge of arousal. But she channelled most of her horniness into fucking Rose with her tongue and fingers, no doubt what the girl was hoping.

Rose continued to moan and groan at Roxy's stimulation, and soon she was starting to buck herself gently against Roxy's face. Roxy knew that this meant that Rose was on the edge of an orgasm. So, in addition to her licking and fingering, Roxy pressed her lip against Rose's clit, letting Rose's rocking hips rub it back and forth across her skin. 

"Oh... Oh, Oh... Oh!" Rose almost shouted as Roxy pushed her over the edge. Roxy kept up what she was doing, eagerly licking up the slick fluids that gushed out of Rose. The girl kept gasping, and Roxy kept licking, for what seemed like almost a minute. Finally Rose stopped, and released her grip on Roxy's head before flopping back onto the bed with a satisfied groan. Roxy licked some stray fluids off of Rose's thigh and her own fingers before popping up to her feet. 

"Ahhh... God, that was lovely," Rose said with a wide smile, holding the now-empty bottle that Roxy had peed in against her chest. She looked over Roxy's body and licked her lips. "So... I suppose after it would be polite to offer some reciprocation? I am certainly in the mood to perform some vaginal stimulation, myself." 

"Um yeah, you better stimulate my vag here! God, I'm so fucking horny after that," Roxy said, laying down on the bed. Rose rolled over, getting up on her hands and knees and straddling Roxy with a devious grin. Roxy spread her legs, and one of Rose's hands quickly found its way to her labia. Roxy groaned eagerly as Rose started to rub. "Ahhh... Damn, Rosey, I think I'm gonna get the sheets pretty wet here..."

"Mmm, I hope we get them quite wet by the end of the evening. With a mixture of fluids, ideally," Rose said cheekily, continuing to finger Roxy. She then leaned in for a kiss, which Roxy eagerly returned. Their tongues soon bumped against each other and darted into each other's mouth. Roxy could taste her own pee in Rose's mouth, and no doubt Rose could taste herself on Roxy's lips. 

Roxy wrapped her arms around Rose, holding the girl tightly against her as they kissed passionately. Rose's fingers continued to do their work, and Roxy moaned and shivered as she built up towards orgasm. And she looked forward to having several more before she and Rose were done for the night.


End file.
